1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control system for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in computer technology, greater demands have been being seen on power as well as on conserving power. Fans used to dissipate heat can consume a lot of power and even waste power if they are operating faster than needed. Therefore, a precise control over fan speed to conserve energy meanwhile ensuring proper heat dissipation is desired.